


[Podfic] Plot Twist

by mistbornhero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero
Summary: The supposed love triangle between Mr. Skywalker, Ms. Amidala, and Mr. Kenobi is all their students (and even their fellow teachers) can talk about. The only thing is, no one at Coruscant High School can figure out exactly which of them are together.story by skywalkersamidala
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plot Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409998) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 01:10:33 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (70 MB)

### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/starwarsplottwist)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ecg29blr3mythnu/StarWars-Plot-Twist.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10yXIt98KBj43gqqXOeeKZYccb0P5k-pf/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

  * **Text: **[_Plot Twist_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409998)
  * **Author: **[skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala)
  * **Reader: **[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist: **[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)

  



End file.
